Project AMI
by Lament for a broken heart
Summary: A nano technology based cyborg is let loose during AMAZO's return to Earth. When she's injured she must gain the trust of the Justice League and find a place she doesn't think she deserves among heroes and heroins. -No definite paring yet. Mostly OC/Various help me decide!- -Rated M just in case-


-Chapter 1-

The wind shifted in the normally stagnant air of my personal hell. A buzz of heat moved through the catacombs toward me and stirred a familiar tingling at the base of my skull, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _'__How long has it been since they let the little meat sacks come visit me?__'_I couldn't quite recall; days, weeks, months, even years mean nothing here. Night and silence are my only companions. I haven't been alone this entire time, though. I can't see the men sitting on the other side of the mirror; but I know they're there even though they never speak to me or to each other. The darkness is blinding, and in this never ending silence the fluttering of nervous heart beats is music to my ears. I shifted the shackles on my slightly chaffed wrists and moved the chains attaching them to the wall from my lap and onto the floor. I breathed in the fresher air; telling me it wouldn't be long until my guests arrived.

"Agent AMI001, designation Cassandra Kingston. Good to see you again."

Her schooled tone was slightly off putting and I considered pretending I didn't hear her but thought better of it, it'd already been too long since I'd spoken to someone. My neck cracked in protest with the rise of my head and the motion of shaking shaggy hair from my eyes caused the metal shock collar to scrape the tender flesh of my throat. The first was a short African American woman dressed in a sharp purple dress suit whom; though we had only been introduced briefly, I knew to be Amanda Waller, the current director of CADMAS. The second seemed to be a military officer of some sort, and with his stiff posture and blank mask my momentary interest was lost. Turning my attention back to Amanda I dully noted the age lines that weren't there during our last meeting. She was new to CADMAS then, and while vibrant wasn't a word I'd use for her she never lacked drive or passion for her work. I always had a sense of respect for her attitude and worldly wisdom. She knew what needed to be done and was willing to do whatever it took; the new recruits to CADMAS however, lacked the morbid understanding of the government's filth. Their bright optimism, eagerness to serve their country and _"__Fight the alien menace"_ was snuffed out brutally by the first time they were asked to "_Serve their country_". Whether that meant to let one of their own bite the bullet, or turn a blind eye to their inhumane experiments. I was their war veteran, their hero, and their champion. Boys' barley even men followed me like lambs to slaughter; but not Amanda. Her surliness and permanent frown had been annoying at first, but her cynicism and experience within the world had been a breath of fresh air, I never felt old or world weary in her presence; now especially.

"Amanda, it's been a while hasn't it? I thought I'd be seeing you again soon, I hear the Justice League have been kickin' your ass." This was of course a lie and I chuckled, hefting my stiff body up to a standing position against the cold steal at my back. "Didn't think you'd be so _civil_ though; especially after our last conversation." I allowed a small smirk to pass my feigned pleasant expression as her face turned from scornful indifference to barely contained furry. I was pleased to see her teeth grinding in an effort to keep in control of the situation though it wouldn't matter what she did, she was in my territory, and I don't lose often.

"You caused the deaths of over _five hundred_ American citizens." She took a slow step forward, her voice rising and becoming harsher. "Destroyed half Metropolis, betrayed your countrymen, your family, and your world. You deserve to die, not be kept as a pet for a bunch of bureaucratic fat cats who wouldn't know a national threat if it bit them in the ass!"

My playful grin morphed into a snarl and I took a large step forward; grinding my teeth in aggravation as the collar around my neck sent a mild shock through me, growling low in my throat. Both humans increased the distance between us quickly and the military man shifted in front of Amanda. The fleeting image of screaming people scrambling to escape a cloaked figure crossed my mind. Their faces twisted into screams of fear and agonizing pain as the figure touched them with a burning green light. _'__What right does she have…'_

I could still feel the sting of the shock as I leant back towards the taught chain attached to my collar. "I would advise you, not to speak so freely in my presence Amanda dear, people have been killed for _much_ less." I hissed. A shift in motion from the military man caught my attention just in time for him to plant a meaty fist in my gut. My eyes widened slightly, the sudden force caused my body to lurch forward into a hunched position. How did he do that? Curiosity and mild irritation quickly replaced my shock. It had been a long time since anyone caused me pain; physically anyway. Only meta-humans (or a being from another world) have done what he did; and even those have been few. I craned my neck slightly to get a better look, and my eyes locked with his. I felt his body tense in response to my stare but ignored it and continued my mental assessment. Brown hair cut short drew attention to his square jaw and deep set brown eyes. Thick angular eyebrows bent in curious anger, wrinkling a wide forehead. I lowered my eyes slightly. His thick chest and shoulders did not rise and fall with his nearly inaudible breathing and; despite his cross expression, didn't show any signs of being effected by my assault on his commander. I sighed heavily through my nose and rolled back my shoulders to put more space between us. He was just a normal human, well trained; but human.

"Interesting toy you have here. He's much nicer than the last one, bigger too. Better keep an eye on him, I might try to steal him."

"Ms. Kingston, please behave your-self." A man hissed through the baseball size speaker on the wall just above my head. My eye twitched involuntarily as the nasally voice from the other side of the glass inspired a familiar feeling of contempt. He's going to be the last to die when I get out of here.

"AM- Cassandra," This gave me pause, in all the time I've been here she has never called me anything but my identification number. Suspicion replaced my passive aggressive musings and I inclined my head towards her in a "Go ahead" gesture. "We're here to make you a deal… There have been a series of reports involving a very serious threat to national security. Should you choose to assist us...-" She seemed to struggle with the next phrase. "All the charges against you, for your crimes against the city, and the country; will be dropped." Interest peaked and eyes narrowed, I bent down to her level. Her gaze remained steady giving nothing away. "Your existence will be erased; off the map, permanently."

"How do I know that you'll keep your word? How do I know I can trust you?"

"...We can't afford to have you anywhere but on our side. If you don't fight, we all die." She seemed genuine, but skepticism nagged at the back of my mind. What could be so bad that she came running to me, of all of CADMAS's _"__investments__"__;_ I was the one she chose. That alone spoke volumes and I'd bet money; if I had any, that whatever the earth needed defending from was their fault. (Or close enough to amuse me.) I mulled over the offer a few times in my head but one fact remained; I had no idea what I was up against.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"The thing you're wanting me to fight."

"It's called AMAZO." That statement was met with a blank stare. AMAZO… ? Did she start letting Eiling name things again? I asked her as much but she simply scowled and continued. "This is no laughing matter; AMAZO-" I snorted. "Is an android, made using extremely advanced nano technology. Doctor Ivoe was the scientist responsible." I tensed at the name, it seems darling daddy was busy before his death. "He has the ability to learn any ability he sees and has beaten the Justice League more than once. He was last seen leaving the Earth's atmosphere; at least until he passed one of our deep space satellites earlier today." I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly and once again shifted the chains out of my way. "We don't want a repeat incident.'

"So because I was created by Ivoe, you think I'll stand a better chance." I mumbled the last part sarcastically while shaking my head in bemusement. I will never understand the human mind; logic it seems is too much to ask of them. I can't help but wonder how they managed to survive long enough to evolve as much as they have.

"Can we count you in?"

Be it the stale air or cold dark cell, I found myself inclined to accept; despite the knowledge that I probably wouldn't live through a heart to heart with my _"younger sibling__.__"_ I nodded in affirmative and put my shackled hands out in front of me to be opened. I would much rather die in the heat of battle than as a caged animal in a disgusting cell in Hell's underbelly. I shifted my shackles as two guards opened the massive doors just behind my guests and stepped inside. I knelt quietly and watched almost happily as the heavy bonds dropped to the floor with a clank. The cool air felt amazing on my bare flesh and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was so good to be rid of those.

"So where to boss?" I chirped as with a cheeky grin, even with doom in sight I was ecstatic to be free again. "Come with me." Amanda called from her position in the door way. The guards shrank back as I almost giddily took off after the already retreating form of Mrs. Waller. My long purposeful strides kept up easily with her short brisk pace and I couldn't help but be thankful she hated waiting as much as I do. I pinned for the outside world and it was becoming more apparent as we neared a large metal door. I could see light leaking through the cracks and feel the fresh air on my skin. I mentally chided myself as Amanda stopped and I nearly ran through her to get to the door. Pausing mid-way through opening the door she wrapped her knuckles against the thick metal three times and received two knocks in return. My own inpatients was all that kept me from rolling my eyes, like that would have helped. Bullets weren't a problem and I doubt any of them could catch me. My eyes strained against the sudden flare of light as the door was pulled open and the armed squad stepped aside. Nodding to a black clad gunmen the stout woman moved passed me and onto the high platform. Her flats made little sound as she came to rest by a control panel near the edge of the round raised pad. I wasted no time leaping up onto the pad as she typed hurriedly on the keyboard, probably the location of the nearest base. An eerie glow erupted from beneath the glass as the final key was punched and Amanda stepped up next to me. The familiar vibration of my molecules breaking down buzzed up and down my body, and before I could blink I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Put it away Eiling!"

The balding man scowled and hesitantly placed his pistol in the holster on his right leg. Smirk firmly in place, I Ignored the odd looks I was getting and the snarling older man; whom was now standing off to my right, and continued to follow Amanda to the large doors directly across from us. Two men; slightly smaller than the jar head that still obediently followed Amanda like a dog, opened the doors and stepped back. A large computer sat on a platform in the middle of the oval shaped room with three men buzzing around it. The youngest of them looked to be in his late twenties. His shaggy red hair was constantly bouncing back and forth across his brow as light brown eyes skimmed over the information pinned to a metal clip board. I briefly noted the freckles dusting his cheeks before moving on to the second oldest, a rather boring looking man in his mid-forties with salt and pepper colored hair wearing square glasses with thick black frames. The oldest man was gesturing wildly to the youngest from his position on a rolling chair and appeared to be scolding him; his scowl only serving to deepen the wrinkles on his liver spotted face and pull down his surprisingly full hair line. Only a few nameless machines decorated the walls, a solitary desk pilled with papers was shoved into a corner and a metal cart was parked close to the main computer. My attention was quickly captured by the large hunk of bullet shaped black metal perched atop the cart, it's weight making the tray creak and the wheels bend out awkwardly. Knowing what was coming I pulled the zipper down on my dull grey jumpsuit and let it drop to the ground. The younger man's face flushed red and an older man rolled his eyes; standing from his chair and gesturing me over to the cart.

I skipped the first two of the three steps and stood on the other side of the cart opening my arms and not bothering to hide my smile as the nearly invisible button resting atop the inky mass was compressed by an aged finger. A familiar mechanical whirring was the only warning given before a series of cracks appeared in its previously flawless surface and two metal hand grips raised out. My hands wrapped around the cool steal as a breath left me and the machine began its work. Expanding and twisting out of its original form and stretching over my own I kept still as cold metal cupped my skin until only my head was visible under the tight; almost mesh looking suit of armor. Thankfully my hair wasn't any longer than the red headed man's, so it remained safe from yanking or pulling.

A sharp clearing of her throat announced Amanda's presence behind me. I turned coyly as she nodded to the middle-aged man and stood next to the computer. "Now, let's get down to business. AMAZO is descending into Earth's atmosphere much faster than we originally thought, so you won't have time to be properly debriefed, and you're going to have to leave. Now." A grim understanding washed over me and I finally understood why I was chosen for this _"special"_ assignment. They were hoping we'd kill each other. '_Why waist bullets when you can kill two birds with one stone, or each other__.__'_ My brows furrowed perplexedly.

'_They don't have the man power to take care of him themselves so they send me; but I was expensive__.__ They wouldn't just throw me away… This doesn't make any sense, what's their game?__'_ Uncertain thoughts floated through my mind even as Amanda nodded to the red-head and walked out of the room; leaving the soldier whom hadn't left us since we exited my cell standing in front of the now closed doors with his arms crossed over his broad chest. We had engaged in a glaring contest when the still flustered red-head diverted my attention. In my initial study of him I hadn't noticed, but he was nearly a head taller than me; and as he shyly smiled down at me and motioned to a mild cleaning solution I allowed myself to observe him a little closer. Even in the loose folds of his lab coat I could see the muscle straining against the fabric as he bent down to retrieve a rag from the second shelf of the metal cart that had held my armor. Large callous hands pored a glob of solution onto the rag, the dirty bandage on his left index finger standing out against his relatively tan skin. Light caramel brown eyes followed my gaze and a sheepish grin spread his angular face. He straightened and opened his mouth as if to explain himself, but was cut off.

"Don't bother civilian, she doesn't care about anyone or anything but herself." My eyes snapped to the still motionless figure in front of the doors as he continued; lips pulled down in a frown. "She's bred to kill, not make polite conversation." His words; while cruel and mostly inaccurate, didn't give me pause so much as his voice. I'm not sure what I expected; but smooth and light wasn't it. He spoke with a slight drawl that I couldn't place, and despite his clipped tone; his voice helped my mood considerably. "Military terseness doesn't suit you." His stiff posture was replaced with a rigid stance and momentarily he reminded me of a cat as his chest and shoulders rose threateningly. "What exactly are you trying to say?" I couldn't quite stop the flirtatious grin that spread over my face or the slightly exaggerated sway of my hips as I turned to face him. I made sure to raise my voice as I purred. "Just that such a _sexy_ voice and handsome face are a _very_ pleasant change for me." I stifled a laugh, nearly snorting as his jaw snapped just with an audible click and he moved back a pace. The man behind me however was much less discrete and a snicker made it's was passed the hand he was using to muffle his laughter. Noticing he had recaptured my attention, his posture straightened and his smirk morphed into a nervous half-smile; scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry miss, can I- um… F-finish cleaning your suit?"


End file.
